Age of Darkness
What is Age of Darkness? Age of Darkness is a mod set in the historical period spanning the years between the Polish-Soviet War and the Korean War. Unlike most WW2 mods, it is meant to place great emphasis on diplomacy, research as well as the role of oil in peace and conflict. Confirmed factions # Turkey - 3 - (replaces Turks) # Spanish State - 3 - (replaces Greeks) # Greece - 3 (replaces Iroquois) # Persia - 3 (replaces Inca) # People's Republic of China - 3 (replaces China) # Finland - 3 (replaces Egypt) # Netherlands & Dutch East Indies - 3 (as itself) # India - 3 (as itself, vassal of Britain) # United States of America - 3+ ( as itself) # Bulgaria - 3 (replaces Aztecs) # Poland - 3 (replaces Bantu) # Japan - 3+ (as itself) # Republic of China - 3+ (replaces Persians) # Soviet Union - 3+ (as itself) # Nationalist Germany - 3+ (as itself) # United Kingdom of Great Britain - 3+ (as itself) # France - 3+ (as itself) # Italian Kingdom - 3+ (replaces Spanish - shipping bonus is perennial) # Oslo Group (Norway or Scandinavia) - 3, Kristinnstad, Stockholm, Copehnagen (replaces Korea) # Hungary - 1 (replaces Mongols) # Romania - 1 (replaces Romans) # Arab tribes - 3 Riyadh, Sana'a, Amman (replaces Lakota) # Argentina - 3 (replaces Maya) # Brazil - 3 (replaces Nubia) Unit systems and tech levels Barracks Conscripts - cheap rifle infantry. Powerful in numbers, but only good as cannon fodder. Rifle infantry - a good infantry unit, but worthless against heavily armored units. Cavalry - very costly infantry unit, costing fully of food. With a high melee attack but poor hitpoints, cavalry are useful only in picking off straggler units and flanking. Sub-factions like India and China and major powers such as the Soviets have good cavalry units. Cavalry are useful however as a shock force against infantry, being able to kill off conscripts in 1 blow and riflemen in 2. Recoilless gun - recoilless guns have poor range, but they are useful against armoured vehicles and cavalry, but little more. Commandos Armoury (Armoury units use very little oil) Machine guns - machine gunners are slow, anti-infantry units. While they can massacre hordes of infantry wholesale, they are somewhat vulnerable to cavalry, and are easily destroyed by mechanised units. Flamethrower - infantry specialised in burning units out of holes. Available only to non-Great powers Supply truck - protects units from attrition and ensures that artillery continues working Anti-aircraft artillery - protects units from aircraft Artillery - slow and weak unit, but with massive range and firepower, meant to reduce buildings and bombard infantry Armoured car Munitions factory (Munitions factory units require great amounts of oil) Flame tank - vehicle specialised in burning units out of holes. Available only to Great Powers. Tanks - Most factions use an old Renault tankette. The tank is a slow and heavily armoured unit, but can be used against most infantry and cavalry units rather well. Tanks are vulnerable against recoilless guns and antitank rockets. Howitzer - a powerful self-propelled gun that is even better than artillery. Other candidates for the Munitions Factory: IFVs, tankettes, tank destroyers, antitank missile infantry Shipyard Very straightforward: trawler, destroyer, torpedo boat, battleship, submarine Airfield Biplanes and barrage balloons will be the mainstay of your generic forces. I don't think that neither Iran nor Brazil deserve advanced aircraft.